Stolen
by Kellen
Summary: A band of theives terrorize the countryside and Aragorn and Legolas are drawn into an ever deepening mystery. Complete sequel forthcoming
1. One

Stolen  
  
Summary: A band of thieves terrorize the countryside and Aragorn and Legolas are relunctantly drawn into an ever-deepening mystery.  
  
Rating: PG-13 later...right now...Can you get, like, below G?  
  
Disclaimer: Absolutely no infringement is intended, and I make no money fromthis. This is written for my pleasure only (and hopefully the pleasure of my readers.)  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
"This is just a tad..." There was a pause as the speaker contemplated the dark shapes of the tree branches against the dark, cloudy sky. "Dark," he finished. "It's just dark."  
  
"Afraid of the dark?"  
  
"Do be quiet, elf."  
  
"Yes, Aragorn. As my lord wishes."  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes. Legolas was in one of his moods again. The mood that meant that either Aragorn would become so irritated he'd eventually cuff the elf upside the head or he'd end up joining in the teasing. He sighed. "Why did I even think of coming hunting with you?"  
  
Legolas smiled, though in the darkness, Aragorn was hard pressed to see it. "You invited me."  
  
Aragorn shook his head, smiling. He adjusted his coat. "It's cold," he commented.  
  
"Ah, now the human complains of cold. First darkness, now this."  
  
"You are insufferable."  
  
"My father has actually said that."  
  
"I'm not surprised." There was silence for several seconds. Aragorn, satisfied he'd won the little game, spoke again. "We've probably scared away anything worthy of hunting."  
  
"Don't be so sure," Legolas whispered, gazing beyond Aragorn's shoulder. Aragorn quietly turned as the elf strung his bow. The man squinted into the dark, trying to see what Legolas obviously did. He shook his head. He'd never see it in this dark. He frowned at the elf. Legolas glanced sidelong at him and shrugged slightly. Great, thought Aragorn, he knows full well I can't find it.  
  
Legolas sighted along the bow. Aragorn moved to step back to give his friend room, but when he did, he stepped on a loose branch. His ankle rolled and Aragorn pitched sideways. His shoulder hit Legolas' arm as the elf loosed his arrow.  
  
Aragorn righted himself and gazed into the wood where Legolas' arrow had gone. He didn't hear the arrow hit over the sounds of brush snapping as whatever it was charged away. The man risked a glance at the elf.  
  
Legolas stared at a tree not ten feet in front and slightly to the side of him. His arrow was firmly embedded in the bark, the fletching still quivering. The elf sighed, and went to retrieve the arrow. "No venison tonight for Rivendell's stores."  
  
"You missed."  
  
"Yes, I see that."  
  
"I didn't think it in you to miss."  
  
Legolas pulled the arrow out of the bark with some difficulty. "You fell on me." He frowned at a crack in the shaft. "It would be a human to cause my downfall," he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
Legolas looked up, smiled, and spoke again. "Your fault."  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes again. "We should get some sleep. No more hunting will be done this night."  
  
"Yes," Legolas mused, "the human has scared all the game away."  
  
"There's a clearing half a mile off. Good place for camp. I've camped there before."  
  
Legolas slung his bow back over his shoulder. "Very well. We'll camp." He walked behind Aragorn for a few moments before speaking again. "And we'll change the subject. That is what you were doing? You no longer wished to speak of the stag, so we speak of camping."  
  
Aragorn didn't answer. Perhaps he hadn't won the game after all.  
  
  
  
They reached the campsite shortly. With a sigh, Aragorn dropped his pack near the place he'd dug up for a fire pit before. As he bent to clear it out, he frowned. There was ash in the pit, half-charred pieces of wood.  
  
"Someone's been here." Aragorn looked around, finding signs here and there of habitation.  
  
"You said you've camped here. Perhaps others on other hunts, as well. Surely you told you're brothers about this place."  
  
"They were with me."  
  
"Not to worry, then?" It was question; Legolas sought Aragorn's opinion.  
  
"I don't think so. It's been recently, though. Within the last day or so." Aragorn frowned. "I don't remember any patrols or hunts going through here that recently though."  
  
"Travellers, then?"  
  
"Perhaps." Aragorn stood up, searching in the darkness for any more signs.  
  
"Should we make camp some distance away and keep watch? Your visitors may be back this night."  
  
"Good idea." Aragorn picked up his pack. He led Legolas to a small place far enough away so as not to draw attention to themselves should anyone occupy the site but close enough so that Legolas, at least, would be able to take note of anything off.  
  
"I'll take first watch," the elf said.  
  
Too tired to argue, Aragorn nodded. Had he said anything, it might have only precipitated another good natured human vs. elf argument, and he was in no mood to lose another one. As he lay down, he watched Legolas nimbly settle himself in the lower branches of a tree. Aragorn caught sight of the elf's long golden hair before Legolas disappeared from view. Content that he was safe, Aragorn slept without reservation.  
  
TBC... 


	2. Two

Would you believe that as I wrote this I sat on my bedroom floor and my legs were starting to have serious circulation issues. I was also listening to "Portland's Only Rock Station" which by the way is completely false. There are, like, four. But you're wanting to read chappy 2 right now, right? Not my ownpathetic life story.  
  
  
  
On with it.  
  
Stolen  
  
Rating: Eventually PG-13. This chapter - uh, maybe up to PG.  
  
  
  
Disclaimers & Summary: See chapter one, cause I don't want to type all that again.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
  
  
Legolas sighed and entertained thoughts of beating his head into the tree trunk behind him just for something to do. The elf had near fallen asleep on his watch, not from exhaustion, but from sheer boredom. He envied his human friend, who was able to at least pass the time by sleeping. Legolas glanced up through the leaves; the stars were still hidden behind the thick clouds. The elf was almost certain there would be rain before dawn came. In an unusual show of restlessness, he tapped his long fingers against his bow and resolved to wake Aragorn promptly when the human's watch was to start. Even if Legolas didn't sleep for the second half of the night, there was no way he was letting Aragorn while away the night in pleasant dreams. Not when the elf felt and overwhelming need to beat his head against a tree.  
  
  
  
Legolas glanced down to the sleeping form of his friend, barely able to pick him out in the darkness. The night, couple with the man's uncanny ability to hide when he wanted to, made him especially capable of disappearing. The elf smiled as he thought of the previous days events. He knew he'd tried Aragorn's patience for the better part of the day, but it was all for a good cause. Irritating Aragorn was one of the best causes he could think of. And one of the most rewarding.  
  
  
  
The smile slid off Legolas' face, quickly replaced by a frown as the elf sat up, bow in hand. He peered through the darkness, concentrating on the presence he could feel and the sheer terror that seemed to accompany it. Swiftly and silently, he made his way across the branches and dropped in a crouched next to Aragorn's sleeping form so lightly the man didn't stir. Legolas laid a hand on the ranger's shoulder, wordlessly waking him.  
  
  
  
Aragorn woke, not with a start, but by simply opening his eyes. Seeing Legolas crouched next to him with his bow ready, the man skipped the obvious questions - "What's going on?" being foremost in his mind- and quickly sat up, hand already on the hilt of his sword next to him.  
  
  
  
"In the woods, coming from the south," Legolas whispered, his voice barely above the rising wind. Aragorn had to strain to hear him. "I do not know how far exactly, but close."  
  
  
  
Aragorn eyed the elf. Legolas had missed the one thing that went a long way toward completing the picture. Legolas only stared back, confused until he replayed his own words. "At least one in number," he told Aragorn.  
  
  
  
The ranger sighed softly. "You've no idea then?"  
  
  
  
Legolas shook his head.  
  
  
  
"Well," Aragorn whispered, standing, "should we wait for them or go find out what this new threat is?"  
  
  
  
"Must you ask?"  
  
  
  
"Right. Stupid question. Lead the way," was the response.  
  
  
  
They slipped through underbrush, Legolas leading, using the keen senses he'd been blessed with to track the new presence. They'd gone perhaps a mile when they both pulled up short. Legolas turned to Aragorn, eyebrows raised as the sounds of something crashing through the trees reached them.  
  
  
  
"Not being especially quiet, is it?" Aragorn observed. "I'll circle around behind."  
  
  
  
Legolas nodded, and waited until the man disappeared in the brush before drawing and arrow from his quiver and moving forward. He listened intently, only able to hear one.whatever it is, he thought.heading toward him. He stopped and crouched, hidden, just as it came into sight. Legolas' arrow was already on target.  
  
  
  
The elf almost dropped his arrow when he saw his target. Crashing through the underbrush and tripping over branches, rocks and his own feet came a small human. A child, Legolas thought as he stepped into the path of the obviously terrified boy, judging by the pale countenance, wide eyes and slack jaw.  
  
  
  
The child stopped his headlong rush when he saw the elf, bow in hand and arrow still half drawn. With a strangled cry, he pivoted only to find Aragorn, sword in hand, behind him. The boy looked over his shoulder, eying the elf, chest rising and falling in a frantic rhythm.  
  
  
  
"It's a child," Aragorn called to Legolas, concern and surprise coloring the amused tone he'd adopted.  
  
"I see that," Legolas answered in kind.  
  
  
  
"He seems frightened."  
  
  
  
"Perhaps that has something to do with the fact that our weapons are still pointed at him," Legolas responded lightly as he returned the arrow to his quiver.  
  
  
  
"I see your point." Aragorn sheathed his sword and crouched to that he was closer to eye level with the boy.  
  
  
  
The boy, for his part, had followed the short conversation with growing confusion, but that hadn't done much to counter the terror. What did help was when the two put the weapons away.  
  
  
  
"Who are you, child?"  
  
  
  
The boy turned a wide-eyed gaze on Aragorn, childish trust hoping he'd found a savior. "Rabryn," he stuttered in a soft voice Aragorn couldn't make out. The ranger turned a questioning gaze to the elf behind them.  
  
  
  
"Rabryn," the elf repeated.  
  
  
  
Aragorn nodded. "And how old are you, Rabryn?"  
  
  
  
The boy held up five fingers.  
  
  
  
Aragorn grinned. "I'm assuming that means five years. And, while five years may be quite mature, I have to wonder what you're doing out here all alone."  
  
  
  
To Aragorn's surprise, Rabryn started to cry. Before the ranger could say or do anything besides stare at the child, Legolas spoke.  
  
  
  
"We should go," the elf said. He nodded in the direction Aragorn had come. "Something comes."  
  
  
  
At that, Rabryn bolted, trying to slip past the elf. Legolas, however, was both faster and more agile than the child and caught him, lifting the small boy into his arms. Rabryn panicked, leaving Legolas with an armful of squirming, screaming child. Rabryn's flailing elbow caught Legolas' temple and the child quickly moved to pull the elf's long hair. He caught a large fistful and pulled hard before abruptly stopping.  
  
  
  
"Hey, you're an elf," Rabryn said, wonder creeping into his voice.  
  
  
  
Despite the situation, Aragorn couldn't help but laugh at the scene before him. Rabryn hadn't let go of the fistful of hair and was using his other hand to repeatedly touch the point of the elf's ear. All the while, Legolas stayedabsolutely still, thoroughly annoyed but trying not to look it. It was obvious, to Aragorn at least, that the last thing the elf wanted was to panic the child again by showing anger or irritation. Legolas settled a pleading glare on the man and mouthed "Help me."  
  
  
  
It took all of Aragorn's self control not to burst into laughter. He couldn't, however thwart the grin that spread across his features. "Rabryn," he finally said, "why don't you come with us for this night? It's rather obvious you need a bit of help."  
  
  
  
Rabryn bit his lip. "I don't know you. And you're an elf," he exclaimed, fingering Legolas' ear again.  
  
  
  
Legolas closed his eyes. He caught Rabryn's wrist and pulled the child's hand away form his ear. "Rabryn," he said, "what's out there?" Rabryn didn't answer. "Would you rather be with us or them tonight?" Legolas continued.  
  
  
  
"You," Rabryn said without hesitation.  
  
  
  
"Then I can trust you to walk with us?"  
  
  
  
Rabryn nodded.  
  
  
  
"Good." Legolas set Rabryn down. "Very good. Now, stay between us. Do you understand?"  
  
  
  
The boy nodded. Legolas sighed.  
  
  
  
"We should head for Rivendell," Aragorn told Legolas.  
  
  
  
The elf nodded wearily, motioning for Aragorn to lead the way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They didn't get far. Rabryn had started stumbling only a few miles into their journey. Legolas had been keeping track of the "something" he'd felt earlier and had since informed a vastly relieved Rabryn and a tense Aragorn that it seemed to be heading in the opposite direction.  
  
  
  
That bit of information had given Rabryn a short second wind, but did not ease his fears enough for him to consider stopping, even for the sleep the boy so desperately needed. After Rabryn almost fell again, Aragorn stopped the short procession.  
  
  
  
"Rabryn, you need sleep."  
  
  
  
"Don' wanna stop."  
  
"I don't care what you don't want to do. It's what you need to do that concerns me." Aragorn noticed Legolas open his mouth to speak. "And I know," he told the elf, "that you did not sleep this night either."  
  
  
  
"It is mere hours before dawn."  
  
  
  
Aragorn started to reply, but stopped when a large raindrop splashed on his hand. "Perfect," he grumbled. He frowned, and then brightened. "A tree. We'll sleep in a tree until dawn. How does that sound, Rabryn?"  
  
  
  
Rabryn smiled. "So that if what's-it comes, it'll be below us and they won't see us."  
  
  
  
"Exactly."  
  
  
  
"I want to sleep in a tree," Rabryn stated firmly. Legolas rolled his eyes. Considering the child had been adamant about not stopping just minutes ago, the statement was surprisingly firm. "How about that one?" Rabryn pointed and walked to a large tree with many low branches.  
  
  
  
"I think that's a wonderful choice," Aragorn said brightly. "Come, Legolas. In the tree."  
  
  
  
Legolas glared at the ranger. So much for maturity, the elf thought wearily. He leapt into the tree and Aragorn handed the child up to him. Aragorn followed and they settle Rabryn in where two large branches met, using their own cloaks as his blankets. The child nestled in the branches and was asleep as soon as he was settled.  
  
  
  
Aragorn sighed as he leaned against the trunk. "How's you head?"  
  
  
  
Legolas threw an annoyed look at the man.  
  
  
  
Aragorn held up his hands. "I did not ask in jest."  
  
  
  
"In that case, my head is fine, though I think my ear has had all it can handle."  
  
  
  
Aragorn choked back laughter. Legolas did his best to remain unaffected, but his friend's mirth was contagious. Soon, the corners of the elf's mouth lifted in a smile. "And I do not know," continued Legolas, "if I should be affronted or not that he protested coming with us because I am an elf."  
  
  
  
Aragorn's choked laughter came out in a breathless rush. Legolas quickly tried to hush him.  
  
  
  
"You might wake it up."  
  
  
  
"It is a child," Aragorn exclaimed, albeit quietly.  
  
  
  
"I know. Please do not wake it up."  
  
  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn said around muffled peals of laughter, "prince of Mirkwood and mighty warrior," here he swallowed, tears coming to his eyes, "afraid of a five year old child." The ranger sobered, carefully keeping his mirth in check. "Do not worry, my friend," he said, clapping a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "I will take the watch. Sleep well. I will protect you from the fearsome beast."  
  
  
  
Legolas glared, but his upturned lips and a mischievous twinkle in his eye gave him away. "I have utmost faith in you, my lord," he said before settling down against the branches.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
AN: I just realize I ended another chapter with people falling asleep.Either I've fallen into a rut, it actually made sense to do it that way, or I'm so boring I put my own characters to sleep. That thought is kind of sad. 


	3. Three

Stolen  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
Elladan woke with a start. He blinked slowly, trying to find the reason he'd wakened so quickly. Fortunately, he didn't have to look hard or far. "Estel," he groaned. Elladan rolled over, ignoring his human brother.  
  
  
  
Aragorn, for his part, sighed and leaned over the elf. "It's only an hour before dawn."  
  
  
  
Elladan's answer was unintelligible. The elf, after a moment, suddenly rolled over to face Aragorn, wide-awake now. "What are you doing here? You are hunting."  
  
  
  
"Not anymore," was the response. Aragorn sighed. "We have a problem."  
  
  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Elladan eyed him. "Who's hurt this time?" he asked as he sat up.  
  
  
  
"Nobody." Aragorn paused. "Though I probably shouldn't leave Legolas alone too long."  
  
  
  
"What did you do to him?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing that can't be forgiven." There was a pause. "I hope. Just come along, Elladan. You'll see. We're in the Hall of Fire," Aragorn said as he edged out of the room and closed the door.  
  
  
  
Aragorn chuckled as he made his way back to the Hall of Fire, where Legolas and Rabryn had taken up residence. Their few hours in the tree had turned into less than one hour when Rabryn had woke up with a need to press on to Rivendell. The child could not be calmed until the small company was moving again, so they'd reached Rivendell long before they had expected to.  
  
  
  
Aragorn walked in to the huge room, almost dreading what he might see. Leaving the child with Legolas probably wasn't to smartest move the ranger had ever made, but Aragorn shrugged. Half the fun of it was watching Legolas grow more and more confused by the child. The elf might never forgive Aragorn. The ranger stopped short and his jaw dropped when he took in the scene before him.  
  
  
  
"Close your mouth, Aragorn," Legolas said quietly, "and do something."  
  
  
  
Aragorn did close his mouth, but he couldn't contain the grin that spread across his features. "Why?" The man spared a glance for Rabryn, who had curled up and leaned on Legolas to sleep. "You seem to have things well in hand."  
  
  
  
"It fell asleep on me," Legolas responded, feeling completely at a loss. "Aragorn, I hunt orc. I kill spiders. I do not take care of children."  
  
  
  
"One thing you'll find, Legolas," Elladan said from the door, "is that you do not take care of children. More often than not, they end up taking care of you," he finished ruefully with a glance at Aragorn. Elladan crossed the room and stood next to Aragorn, looking down at Legolas and Rabryn. "What's this?"  
  
  
  
"It is a child."  
  
  
  
"Aragorn, yes. I am not completely dim. And while I may have been asleep but minutes ago, I think I can see it is a child."  
  
  
  
Rabryn shifted as the elf's voice grew louder. Legolas held up his hand, looking slightly panicked. "Elladan, peace, please. You'll wake it up."  
  
  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes. "You can quit calling it 'it' anytime now." He settled an annoyed gaze on Elladan. "It has a name. It is called Rabryn and it is five years old."  
  
  
  
"Aragorn," Legolas interrupted, sheepishly ending the tirade. The man turned his gaze on his friend. "My apologies." The elf looked back to Elladan. "Rabryn stumbled into us several hours ago and seems to be in some trouble."  
  
  
  
"Trouble of what sort?" Elladan replied. He sat on the couch next to Legolas and Rabryn and peered at the child's face. Elladan's features softened and he smiled. Rabryn's round face was smudged by dirt and small twigs still stuck in the boy's thick brown hair, but he seemed content in his sleep.  
  
  
  
"We aren't sure," Aragorn said. "Like Legolas said, he stumbled onto us. He was scared and Legolas sensed something, so we decided to forego sleep."  
  
  
  
At that, Legolas grinned. "We did, did we? As I recall it, one of us slept fairly well this night."  
  
  
  
"And you are suffering terribly from the lack of sleep, are you, elf?" was the quick response.  
  
  
  
"I do not think I shall ever recover from this night," Legolas said, glancing down at Rabryn.  
  
  
  
"How are your ears?" Aragorn asked suddenly. To Elladan, the question seemed completely out of place and he braced himself to hear an improbably tale about an inane injury to the elf's ears. Legolas' answer, however, cleared things up and Elladan almost laughed aloud upon hearing it.  
  
  
  
"If the child touches my ear once more, I will either cut off his hand or my ear." But even as he said this, he smoothed the boy's hair off his forehead. Elladan exchanged a glance with Aragorn, who returned a smile.  
  
  
  
"If I know human children," Elladan said with a glance at Aragorn, "and I believe I do, Rabryn will be hungry as soon as he wakes up. And if I know Estel, he's hungry now," the elf said, chuckling at Aragorn's indignant expression. "I'll be back with something," he said as he left the Hall of Fire.  
  
  
  
Aragorn took Elladan's place on the couch with a sigh. Legolas watched him through half-lidded eyes. "I am sorry," Legolas said softly. "This," he motioned to Rabryn, "is beyond my ability."  
  
  
  
Aragorn shrugged. "You seem to be doing fine."  
  
  
  
"I know not how," Legolas said dryly.  
  
  
  
Aragorn smiled. "Just be a friend." He turned an almost bittersweet, almost nostalgic gaze on the child leaning on Legolas. "A scared little boy needs a friend he sees capable of protecting him. You're an elf," he continued, answering Legolas unspoken question. "And, beyond that, one willing to help him."  
  
  
  
Legolas nodded. "Do you speak from experience, my friend?"  
  
  
  
Aragorn smiled and looked into the flames dancing in the hearth across the room. He let their movements mesmerize him for a moment before speaking again. "I was always a little awed by Elladan and Elrohir and, of course, Elrond. It was always.intimidating isn't the right word, but it's the best I can come up with. They took in and comforted and raised a little boy. They made him part of the family. That did a lot toward relieving a small boy's fears."  
  
  
  
"They showed you that you mattered."  
  
  
  
Aragorn nodded. "And that they'd protect me."  
  
  
  
"I understand. Be a friend," the elf repeated.  
  
  
  
"Yes, well, don't start down that auspicious path by cutting off his hand."  
  
  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
"And if you repeat any of what I said tonight, I'll cut off your ears." Aragorn leaned toward him, over Rabryn, an evil smile in place. "Or, you know, I could just keep touching them," he said, raising a hand.  
  
  
  
Legolas swatted Aragorn's hand away and answered without missing a beat. "Do not make me remove your hand."  
  
  
  
"Yes, he might find it difficult to eat," came the voice from the doorway. Elladan came in, carrying a small tray. "Some fruit, some bread," he said as he set it down. "Do not expect me to wait on you two ever again, either. Elrohir's awake," he continued as he handed an apple to Aragorn. Elladan looked to Legolas, raising an eyebrow. Legolas indicated the sweetbread and Elladan handed him a piece. "He'll be in here shortly. Why did you not camp?"  
  
  
  
Legolas took a second to catch up the other elf's rambles but Aragorn, used to how disjointed his brother's mind could be when he was awakened early, merely raised an eyebrow and looked at the child. "Believe me, we tried," he said.  
  
  
  
"Stubborn humans," Elladan teased.  
  
  
  
  
  
By the time mid-morning came around, Aragorn and Legolas had related their story to both Elrond and Elrohir. They'd left Rabryn sleeping in the Hall of Fire after Elrond had looked over the boy and pronounced him healthy and fit.  
  
  
  
"You've no idea who followed the boy?"  
  
  
  
Legolas shook his head, hating the fact he couldn't give Elrond more information. The prince of Mirkwood deeply respected lord Elrond and almost felt as though he'd let Elrond down. "My apologies, lord Elrond."  
  
  
  
Elrond frowned. "Not to worry, Legolas. I trust you and Estel would not be adverse to the notion of backtracking with Elladan and Elrohir?"  
  
  
  
"Not at all," Aragorn answered for them.  
  
  
  
Elrond looked down the hall in the direction of the Hall of Fire. "He has had a trying night," he said, almost to himself. "I hate to wake him, but we have questions I think only he can answer. Estel, would you-"  
  
  
  
"Of course, father," Aragorn said as he turned to job down the hall. Within moments, he had returned. "We don't need to worry about waking him." Aragorn drew in a breath, looking concerned. "He's not there."  
  
TBC... 


	4. Four

Okay, ff.net strikes again with weird formatting problems. I am so sorry, but perhaps it shouldn't be me apologizing! J Anyway…we'll try this chapter four thing again. Maybe it will work!

Disclaimers and other general information were in chapter one, but if you must see it again…I don't own anything recognizable as Tolkien's. Straightforward enough, right? There are a few original characters, and while I wouldn't imagine anyone wanting to use them, ask if you must. I'd let you, but I'd like to know. This is pre-LOTR, about the same time period that the Mellon Chronicles by Cassia and Sio (by the way, completely awesome series. If you haven't read it, you're missing out!)  takes place. So, on with the next installment…

Stolen

Chapter Four

Rabryn had woke up alone. He'd slowly sat up, eyes bright with fear, watching the great fire flicker before him. His gaze had gone to the door. He vaguely remembered being brought to this room in the night, but had been so exhausted his memories were only blurred images that made no sense whatsoever. 

He remembered falling asleep leaning on the elf. And that he had been brought to an elf's home.

His fear slowly receded. He'd never seen an elf before and had, of course, never been in one's home, either. Rabryn hopped off the couch, wide awake and his gaze jumping from one corner to another, trying to take in everything with an intensity only a curious child can pull off.

Smiling, he slipped from the room after grabbing an apple off a tray near him. He wondered just what an elf's house would look like.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Elrond turned a concerned gaze on Aragorn. "He can't have gone too far. He was asleep not an hour ago, was he not, Elrohir?"

The younger twin nodded. "Right. I checked in on him."

Elrond sighed, emotions caught somewhere between concern and amusement. "This is too much like having Estel small again. I will go this way." Elrond gestured toward the courtyard. "The four of you split and try to find young Rabryn."

Elladan and Elrohir quickly claimed the leftmost hall, leaving Legolas to pull an annoyed Aragorn along toward the Hall of Fire. After throwing an indignant look at his elven father, Aragorn turned and followed his friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fiwen finally found a moment to rest. Not that she minded working hard; it was just nice to relax once in awhile. Claiming on of Rivendell's many benches, she sat and drew her feet up underneath her skirts. Closing her eyes and smiling, she tilted her held back.

She opened her eyes, fully expecting a view of the leaves and clouds above her. Instead, she started when she caught a pair of brown eyes looking down at her. The cherubic face was half-hidden by leaves, but Fiwen could see a large grin taking shape.

She started to speak, but the form above beat her to it. "You're pretty."

The child scampered across a sturdy branch. Fiwen held her breath as he slipped a bit. He recovered his balance, still grinning, and Fiwen breathed again. "Really pretty," he continued. 

"Thank you," Fiwen answered, now smiling. "I'm Fiwen."

"Rabryn," the child said absently as he tested another branch and stepped onto it. The limb swayed, but Rabryn seemed oblivious to it. "You look like my mother." Rabryn peered down at her. "Lots like her," he said and Fiwen thought she heard a trace of sadness in his voice. 

"Speaking of your mother," Fiwen muttered. "Where is she?" she asked Rabryn.

Rabryn shrugged, his movement making the branch sway. "Don't know."

"Fiwen!"

The she-elf faced the newcomer. Estel hurried toward her, Legolas not far behind. Hurriedly, but full of grace, Fiwen stood and inclined her head. "My lords," she said. She glanced upward. Rabryn grinned and held his finger to his lips. His whispered command for her to be quiet was heard by all three of them. She turned her gaze back to Estel and Legolas. 

Aragorn smiled and shook his head. "Fiwen, we seem to have lost a friend of ours. A child. It is quite embarrassing to admit, especially for Legolas," Aragorn said, glancing back at his friend, "for he is an elf warrior of some stature." Aragorn spread his arms in a helpless gesture. "We cannot find him."

Fiwen had to close her eyes to block out the hopelessly lost look on Aragorn's face and the thoroughly annoyed look that graced Legolas' features. She reminded herself that it wasn't her place to laugh at Elrond's son and the prince of Mirkwood. She took a deep breath and carefully schooled her voice into a tone of deep concern. "But, surely, my lord, this child cannot have gone far."

"I hope not, for there are sweetbreads awaiting him."

Fiwen hid a smile, knowing Rabryn could see them. "The poor child must not miss the treat, but – I cannot tell. I am sworn to secrecy."

"You can tell. You can tell," came the urgent whisper from above.

Fiwen promptly pointed up. "In the tree, my lord," she deadpanned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There were indeed sweetbreads waiting for Rabryn when he arrived with Aragorn and Legolas. It hadn't been difficult to gather some, especially in the house of Elrond, whose sons – elven and human – all had somewhat of a fondness for sweets. It wasn't long before Elrond had them all in the Hall of Fire. Aragorn sat on the floor, Rabryn eating contentedly beside him. The twins had procured the couch behind them, Elrond in the chair opposite while Legolas had selected a chair as far away as possible and still be considered part of the group's discussion.

"He has taken to climbing trees," Aragorn was telling Elrond.

Elladan groaned. "The last time there was a child here climbing trees – what?" he said as Aragorn swatted his leg.

After meting out Elladan's punishment, Aragorn continued. "And he has a certain charm with the ladies."

At this, Elrohir snorted. He, however, caught Aragorn's hand before it landed. 

"Enough," Elrond said mildly.

Aragorn and Elrohir slowly moved their hands back and turned innocent gazes on their father.

"Rabryn," Elrond said with a smile, ignoring his sons, "who were you talking to earlier?"

"You mean in the tree?"

Elrond blinked; he hadn't known that the climbing trees and the charming ladies had actually been on and the same. Off Aragorn's confirming nod, he said yes.

"Fiwen," Rabryn said around a mouthful of bread. "I told her she was pretty, like my mother." Rabryn giggled. "She didn't even know I was there when she sat down. I scared her when she saw me in the tree."

"Fiwen might take exception to that," Legolas muttered, knowing full well Elrond, perhaps all, could hear him. " Rabryn had her charmed so well that he had her sworn to secrecy regarding his hiding place," the prince said louder.

"She's nice," Rabryn said, shrugging.

"You said she was pretty, like your mother," Elrond said gently. "Can you tell me about your mother?"

"She was wearing a blue dress, like Mum was," Rabryn said after swallowing. "Mum likes blue. She stares at the sky sometimes just 'cause she likes the color."

Elrond wasn't sure what to make of that statement, but, after a look around the room revealed raised eyebrows and amused smiles, merely smiled. He briefly wondered what the woman would think if she knew what her child said about her. He hoped Rabryn's description would eventually get around to names and places.

Rabryn paused, stopping to think. "She works hard. She says that since I'm around, she always has to work hard, so it's a good thing she really likes working hard." Rabryn grimaced. "Then she hugs me and sends me to do chores." Rabryn's eyes welled up and he sniffled. 

"Child?" Elrond asked.

Rabryn swallowed. "I didn't finish my chores. Now she'll have to work too hard an she'll be tired and grouchy and I miss my mum," he finished in a wail only a hysterical child could accomplish.

Aragorn embraced the now sobbing child and Elrohir leaned forward and put his hand on Rabryn's head. Elrond waited until the child had quieted before kneeling in front of him.

"Rabryn? What's her name?"

To Aragorn, the answer was nothing more than a mere sniffle, but Elrond apparently heard something. The elf sat back, regarding the child with a concerned look.

"What did he say?" Aragorn asked.

"Enna."

Rabryn nodded.

"Enna it is, then," Elrond said thoughtfully. "Enna."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aragorn stood in the middle of the campsite he'd not wanted to stay in last night. Legolas was somewhere in the trees, looking for anything pertinent to Rabryn's appearance. Elladan and Elrohir had gone the direction that Rabryn had come from. Aragorn stood still, taking in the silence and looked around slowly. Everywhere he looked, he saw tracks on the ground. The fire pit still had ash in it. The pile of dry wood Elladan had gathered the last time they'd camped had been depleted. 

"Well, it's been used," he muttered.

"I can see that."

Aragorn jumped as Legolas spoke behind him. "You enjoy doing that, don't you?" he asked as he turned to face the elf.

"Doing what?" he asked innocently.

"You know very well what," Aragorn answered absently as he looked around. He sighed. "It's been used, by more than one person. I'd say ten or fifteen people." The ranger faced Legolas. "I don't even know if this has anything to do with Rabryn."

The elf shrugged. "I didn't find anything." He continued to scan the trees around them, though. He blue eyes narrowed and his jaw set. It was a subtle change, but Aragorn knew his friend well enough to notice right away.

"What is it?"

Legolas shook his head. "I am not sure." Aragorn watched the elf's eyes widen and the prince took a step back as an arrow hit a tree a few feet in front of Legolas. The friends quickly slipped into the trees. "Must have been an arrow aimed at us," Legolas muttered wryly.

"Aimed somewhere in our general direction," Aragorn replied softly as he watched the clearing intently. "Anything?"

Legolas shifted and moved a branch out of his line of sight. His bow was in hand and Aragorn knew he was ready to launch one of his arrows without hesitation. "There," he said quietly. "Beyond the clearing, not far. Hiding as we are. They are not making any move yet."

"How many?"

"I see three. There may be more."

"What do you suggest?"

Legolas was silent for a moment. "Waiting," he finally said. When Aragorn looked up at him in surprise, he clarified. "They seem to be arguing." He shrugged. "I am curious."

"This could get interesting."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Have you gone mad?"

Narit cringed at the harsh words. His hands tightened on his bow and anger boiled within him. "Jamyn said he wanted us to find fresh ones. There's two of them there in the trees somewhere."

Galen cuffed Narit upside the head. "Did you not think, Narit? Didn't you look? An elf, Narit. And elf it was you just tried your new tactics on. Jamyn wants fresh blood, yes, but have you forgotten his preferences? He wants them like the little one you let get away, not a grown man and an elf. You'll never capture one of those."

Narit paled. "That was an elf?"

Galen went to cuff the man again, but the third man caught his wrist. "Perhaps we should leave here before the elf and the man decide to retaliate. That means quickly, before our luck runs out."

"He's right," Galen said. "Come on. Now."

The three men quickly slipped back through the bush, albeit quietly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"They left."

"Come again?"

"You heard me."

"They just left?"

Legolas nodded. "Apparently, they reached a conclusion in their argument. What are you doing?"

Aragorn carefully placed a few stones on the ground. "For my brothers," he explained. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Legolas asked, even though he had a pretty good idea what Aragorn had in mind.

"We're following them."

Legolas slung his bow over his shoulder. "And if they are not involved in our problem?"

"They shot at us. They have become our problem," Aragorn pointed out.

Acknowledging that as logic he couldn't argue with, Legolas led the way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The muffled sobs were heard my nothing but the birds in the trees and the insects crawling on the ground. A dark haired woman in a muddy blue dress shivered uncontrollably as her sobs quieted. She'd tried all day to keep the tears at bay, but as the afternoon turned to evening, she had found hope darkening as well. She sat on the ground, knees drawn up and arms clasped around them, looking up through the tree limbs, watching clouds caress the darkening sky. One more gasping sob shook her slight frame and she stood up, using a tree to support her.

She stumbled as she moved forward. She'd been walking all night and day barefoot and her feet hurt her horrible. Had she bothered to look, she would have found them blistered and bloody. She limped from tree to tree, hesitant to stray too far from their support. She really didn't feel up to falling again.  Nonetheless, she stumbled and was unable to catch herself. She fell into a tree, her cheek scraping against the rough bark before she hit the ground.

She lay on her side, he hand on her now bloody cheek, almost unwilling to get up again. She closed her eyes, ready to give in save for one thing.

There was a little boy somewhere near who needed his mother. There was a man who needed his wife. 

She opened her eyes and pushed herself to her hands and knees, wincing as her sore wrists took her weight. She sat back, absently rubbing the rope burns on her wrists. It was her own fault; she'd struggled against her bonds. She'd gotten free, though. She didn't take time to wonder how she'd gotten away. She merely called it a miracle and went on from there.

Shakily, she stood up. Unsure of which way to go, but certain she needed to keep moving, she stepped forward, trying to ignore all her hurts and trying to hold onto an ever waning hope.

Well, hope its to your liking! Chapter five is in the works now. 

cheers, Kellen


	5. Five

_AN: Hey all…Thank you all for the reviews. I so appreciate them. Enjoy this part._

Stolen 

_Chapter Five_

The wind had picked up and now beat ruthlessly against the trees. Rustling leaves protested the treatment and, as if in response, the wind blew harder. The ground was still wet from the rain the night before and grey clouds were low in the sky. The forest seemed hunched in on itself, waiting another onslaught from nature. 

All in all, it made tracking anything especially difficult.

Elrohir had pulled the hood of his cloak up, trying to keep the small drops of wind driven rain off his face and his own hair out of his eyes. The wind would have none of it, though, and flipped his hood back off. In what he knew was a futile gesture, Elrohir pulled his hood up and looked down at the ground and to the broken branches and scrapes in the earth.

"Are you finding anything at all?"

Elrohir glanced at his brother. Elladan gave him a sympathetic glance. His younger twin was covered with mud, face and hands smudged, and he'd not to long ago had cut his fingers on a jagged branch. Elrohir sighed and stood up. 

"We're tracking someone bigger than Rabryn, but still slight. There were footprints; whoever it is is barefoot and bleeding some. I can't say how much; the rain's washed much away."

Elladan nodded. "The path is irregular. From tree to tree. Did you notice?"

"Yes, like someone not sure of their balance."

They paused, the only still creatures in the wind blown forest. "Father says we're too impulsive; that we've picked up on what gets Estel and Legolas into trouble."

Elrohir nodded at his brother's observation. "But then again, if it is someone in need, or connected to Rabryn in any way..."

"There is a such thing as coincidence, Elrohir."

The younger elf frowned. "But not always are such things coincidence."

"But not always are such things connected."

Elrohir eyed his brother for a moment. "Are you done arguing?"

"I believe so."

"So we can go now?"

"Yes, but Father will need to know I argued against this should anything happen."

"Of course." Elrohir smiled suddenly. "Shall we go, then?" Elladan cocked his head in the direction the tracks lead them, and the twins continued through the rain soaked and wind beaten trees.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rabryn sniffled and tried to tell himself it was because of the cold and not because of crying. He attributed the wetness on his cheeks to the rain and not to tears. No one who saw him would think that way, though, as the child vigorously rubbed the wetness off his cheeks with one corner of still dry tunic. To his mind, it made perfect sense to go out into the woods; after all, four others had and Rabryn's mum was looking for him. He just knew that. Enna needed him. He was sure of it, so he left. 

He felt sorry for Fiwen. The pretty elf had been assigned to watch over him, and Rabryn felt bad about tricking her, but if tricking the elf meant he could get into the forest quicker, than so be it. 

That was a phrase his Enna used often: "so be it." If something happened that she didn't like, she'd alway say that and change her plans. Rabryn, in trying so hard to be like her, had picked up on it and said it enough that his father would roll his eyes and good naturedly tell Enna she should have had a daughter. 

Not to say that he wasn't good in a hunt, Rabryn quickly thought. His father had taken him out often, and on special occasions, brought Enna out to camp with them. Sometimes, that was one of her "so be it" situations, but she always went with a smile. Rabryn frowned. After what happened last time, though, Enna and his father might never go out again. 

They weren't supposed to be attacked. It just didn't happen when a family camped and hunted. It shouldn't happen. Rabryn sniffled again, and the force of the wind actually blew him sideways a few steps. The trees creaked and groaned in protest and the sky had darkened considerably. Bigger raindrops started coming down on Rabryn, who hadn't even a cloak. He shivered. Suddenly, coming out here seemed a horrible mistake. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"This might have been a mistake."

"I always have said you were too impulsive."

"Not a word, Legolas. Not one word," was the whispered response. Aragorn scowled at his friend, who only cocked an elegant eyebrow in response. "I merely followed because they are this close to Rivendell and apparently have no qualms about shooting at people. I want my homes borders safe."

Legolas glanced down the small hill. At the bottom was a camp of men numbering almost thirty. Through the wind, the elf could make out some conversation, but nothing pertinent so far. He concentrated on the man that seemed a leader. Jamyn, they called him. Legolas narrowed his eyes, trying to only hear what he wanted. Snatches of conversation floated upon the wind to him. 

Aragorn tried to watch both his friend and the actions of the men below him. Jamyn gestured wildly and the man before him cringed. The men around watched the confrontation warily, obviously trying not to look like they were actually paying attention. "What's going on?" he whispered to his friend.

"Apparently, Narit there is relating what happened between us to Jamyn. Jamyn is not happy." For some reason, Legolas smiled at this. 

"Do I even want to know?" Aragorn asked.

"No," Legolas answered, then chuckled. "Though I will have to remember that particular threat. This Jamyn seems creative."

"Great."

Legolas narrowed his eyes again and Aragorn fell silent, aware his friend was concentrating intently on the conversation. After a moment, the elf started slightly and turned to Aragorn. "We have to go."

"What?"

"Leave. Now."

Keeping his questions in check, Aragorn followed his friend as they slipped through the underbrush. They moved quietly, not leaving a sign of their passing. Legolas had his bow in hand with an arrow notched, obviously ready for action. Knowing nothing small would spook his friend so, Aragorn had drawn his sword. "Legolas?"

"Jamyn found out Narit went after an elf. Now he's curious."

Aragorn, had Legolas not been so jumpy, might have rolled his eyes at the vague answer. "Curiousity, then, is an offense worth an elven arrow through the heart?"

Legolas snorted as he glanced down at the ready weapon in his hands. "Merely prepared, Aragorn. They are slavers."

"Passing through?"

"With less 'cargo'," Legolas spat the last word in distaste, "than before the incident."

"Incident?"

"I know not, but he spoke of the young one and the woman."

Aragorn cast a glance back the way they'd come. He looked back toward his friend. "We need to speak with Rabryn again."

"That would be wise."

"Legolas," Aragorn called quietly, stopping the elf. "Peace. They knew not we were there."

The elf's features softened. "I know. I-" he paused. "I take offense at being thought of as property." He furrowed his brow. "Or for that matter, the thought alone of being caught." He shook his head, smiling a little. "Never mind, Aragorn. I cannot seem to explain it."

"Made sense to me." He motioned forward. "To Rivendell, then."

"With all haste."

tbc...


	6. Six

Hey all!

No I didn't forget Stolen...here's a somewhat action-y chapter. My first, really. Please tell me how I do with it. I'm a little leery of action-y type sequences, and I've just written my first...can you tell I'm nervous. *chuckles* sorry. 

Oh, and if you see really stupid typos in this chapter, I deny most responsibility. I did spell check, but I typed and spell checked with my 80 lb dog trying to crawl into my lap and licking my ear and pulling my hair. Devin's a nut! She's in a mood tonight. The house'll be trashed by morning. *sigh* But I wouldn't get rid of her for the world.

OK, on with the story....disclaimers and all that rot on previous chapters.

**Stolen**

**Chapter Six**

Legolas drew up so suddenly that Aragorn ran into his back before stopping. The elf stumbled forward, paying no heed to the Ranger as he looked around carefully. His eyes narrowed as he peered down the trail. "Go right," he told Aragorn quietly. 

Without question, Aragorn went right with Legolas behind him. For the past two hours, they'd been carefully keeping out of sight and sound of a group of the slavers. As a result, they'd been forced to take the long way home. Aragorn barely refrained from snorting. Their direct track to Rivendell had denigrated into a series of tacks right and left, backtracking, and circling. Only the fact that Aragorn had grown up in these woods kept them both from being completely lost. In two hour's time, they'd not gone very far from where they'd started. 

Legolas tapped the man on the shoulder. "They're behind us. Following quickly."

"Did they catch our trail?" Aragorn asked even as he sped up.

Legolas shrugged, and glanced behind him. "Hard to tell. Tack left."

Aragorn spun left, darting through the trees. He trusted Legolas' sense completely, but this was utterly frustrating. He would have liked to know just exactly why he was tacking left. His blindness, so to speak, was beginning to grate on the man. 

"Still behind us?" he asked somewhat harshly, but still quietly.

Legolas glanced toward him sympathetically; he had long ago found how irritating it was for Aragorn to run blind. Aragorn brought his gaze to the elf's face. Legolas nodded. "I would suggest more haste."

They were already jogging. "More haste means less careful."

"They seem to be above average trackers." Legolas glanced over his shoulder. "Must aid them in their endeavors," he said distastefully.

"Only we would manage to get skilled trackers behind us." Aragorn faced front again, moving straight forward until Legolas told him differently. "How do we get so lucky?"

Legolas spared a tense smile, and they ran forward in silence. The rain had long ago soaked their clothes, and Aragorn felt a distinct chill that grew from uncomfortable to nearly unbearable when the wind bit into him. Legolas turned around and went backward for a few steps, casting his keen senses about to find their pursuers. 

Roles were reversed suddenly when Aragorn stopped. Legolas barely avoided running into him. He spun around to find the Ranger stepping left to avoid a charge by a burly man. Legolas, wide eyed, stepped right as Burly stumbled past him. He had an arrow notched and aimed as Burly righted himself, but suddenly changed his stance and shot into the trees behind Aragorn. 

The man who had been in a perfect position to bring down the Ranger fell with a cry. As Aragorn turned to meet any new challengers, Burly lunged again. 

Again, Legolas easily side stepped the lunge, giving the man a whack with his bow on the way by. Burly, however, twisted as he passed Legolas and grabbed a corner of the elf's cloak. The big man gave a strong tug as he fell and his sheer weight brought Legolas to the ground. Legolas landed hard on his back beside Burly. The elf blocked an awkward punch from the man and rolled left to right himself. Burly, however, had other plans. Legolas' roll was stopped short as Burly grabbed the elf's long hair and pulled Legolas back down. 

"Get his legs!" was the cry Burly gave as he and Legolas grappled. The elf narrowed his eyes at this, and elbowed him in the stomach before he could call out anymore questionable orders. Unfortunately, Legolas' actions weren't quick enough; before he had even pulled his elbow back, he was surrounded and still on the ground.

Aragorn whirled around, looking for his friend during a lull in the action. Spinning around with his fist up and ready, he quickly dropped a man. Aragorn frowned; he didn't see the elf immediately.  He did, however, see a cluster of men. One cried out, and stumbled back, clutching his shoulder. In the gap created by the missing man, Aragorn could see Legolas on his knees, a dagger in each hand. The men were kept at bay, and Legolas looked around. His eyes locked with Aragorn's, and the Ranger nodded. 

Legolas surged upward, driving through the circle of men with almost no opposition worth noting. The men parted, and Aragorn could suddenly see their plan. 

An archer appeared from behind several trees, taking careful aim at Legolas' now unprotected back.

"Legolas!" Aragorn took several steps forward before he was hit from behind. The initial hit dazed him and the second disarmed him. Within seconds, he had  several hands holding him, and a knife pressed against his throat. 

Legolas had turned back at the sound of his warning, but when all motion stopped, turned his gaze back to the Ranger. The archer's arrow never left its place in the bow. 

"Disarm him," Burly said from beside him, wiping blood from his lip. The men moved toward Legolas. The elf's hands twitched, the blades coming slightly up to be at the ready.  "I wouldn't," Burly called. He motioned toward Aragorn. "He'll die." Legolas looked at him. "I know you're quick, but not that quick." 

Legolas dropped the daggers to his side and allowed the men to take them. After his bow and quiver was removed, he turned his gaze to Aragorn. 

"Sorry," the Ranger said quietly. The elf shrugged.

"Bind them."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jamyn looked over his newest captives. He knelt in front of Aragorn, noting the way the Ranger looked back at him. It was a stare full of defiance and barely contained rage. Not good, thought Jamyn. This works much easier if they're scared. "Cleaned up, he might fetch a price in the hard labor market. He's too old for what most want." Jamyn shook his head. "You're not the prime piece, that's for sure, but it's been a lean year for us. We take what we can get."

Jamyn stood up after Aragorn didn't answer him. "You're only here because we couldn't have got the elf without you. Thank you. I do appreciate your cooperation." Jamyn crossed to where Legolas sat on the ground, bound hand and foot and leashed to the tree. 

"Normally, I wouldn't bother with your kind," he told Legolas. He sounded preoccupied, almost as if he talked to himself. Jamyn caught the elf's chin in his hand, turning his head to see a bruise blossoming on the pale cheek. Legolas pulled out of his grip. "You'll heal," Jamyn said. "I know someone who would pay handsomely for one such as you. The price alone I'd get from you might be enough to compensate for the lean year." Jamyn looked over his shoulder. "Narit!"

Narit turned and jogged toward them. "Yes, Jamyn?"

"Keep an eye on this one. On them both," he amended. "They could be trouble." Jamyn stood up. "We need to get through this place quickly. I don't like how long we've lingered. If the flooding wasn't so bad south of here, we wouldn't have needed to come this way." Jamyn looked at the elf. "Though it could prove fortunate," he mused. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aragorn had worked his bonds enough that his wrists were chafed and bloody, but he barely noticed. His hands were loose. That's all that mattered. He looked up, almost smiling at the early darkening sky. If he could have, he would have embraced the low, dark clouds and kissed the rain for the help. He looked over at Legolas. 

The elf was having a little more trouble than the man simply because Jamyn had ordered extra precaution taken when tying him. Aragorn, at least, didn't get tied to the tree, nor had his hands and feet been tied as tightly as the elf's. Legolas was gaining ground, though, judging from the slightly triumphant look the prince threw Aragorn. 

Aragorn winked back, and after looking around, held up one free hand. Keeping a watchful eye on the men, he set to work on the rope around his ankles. Within minutes, he was completely free and slipped through the trees. He reappeared at Legolas' back and silently set to work untying the elf. "They really didn't want you to get away, did they?" he asked quietly. 

Legolas nodded. "Looks that way. What took you so long?"

"I was tied up." 

Legolas rolled his eyes at the pun. Aragorn unwrapped the rope from Legolas' wrists, wincing at the state they were in. Aragorn's own hands may have been chafed and bloody, but they were almost unhurt compared to the state of Legolas' wrists. "You've really been at this, haven't you?"

"That bad?"

Aragorn nodded. 

"I hadn't noticed, really," Legolas answered. Aragorn removed the rope from the elf's hands completely. Legolas winced as blood flowed back into his fingers. "That is, not until now."

They watched the camp of men for a bit. Despite Jamyn's repeated warnings, Narit had left them unoccupied. Most of the men were gathered around two or three large fires. Some slept. Some were in tents. The important thing, though, was that none were looking at their two captives. Legolas leaned forward to untie his ankles while Aragorn worked the rope the held his friend near the tree. Before long, Aragorn appeared at his side and helped him to stand up. He surveyed the rope on the ground. "I think they are all free."

"They had better be," Legolas said wryly. 

He had barely finished the sentence when Narit, at the nearest fire, turned around. The man cried out, sending a number of men scrambling for weapons. Aragorn and Legolas exchanged a wide-eyed look before darting into the trees, hoping the deepening dusk could hide them. 

"Archer," Legolas suddenly warned from behind the Ranger. Aragorn immediately ducked as Legolas pulled himself into the tree above him. Aragorn, before long, heard a scuffle, a soft cry, and a thud. Legolas dropped down in front of him, now armed with a bow and carrying a leather quiver. The elf smiled. Aragorn grinned back. 

Legolas cocked his head, and stopped Aragorn's forward movement. "They're circling. Go left. It's our best chance to get through."

Immediately, Aragorn ran. Legolas came right behind him, newly procured bow ready. The quiver hung loosely on his shoulder; he hadn't had time to buckle it. Legolas slowed, bringing an arrow to bear. He'd found a target. 

"Legolas," Aragorn cried out. Legolas glanced to the side. He'd known they were coming. The circle was closing around them. As one, they rushed. 

Legolas got one shot off, downing his first target. He notched a second arrow, already finding his next victim. Things, unfortunately, got out of hand at that point.

Aragorn jumped back to avoid a spear swung at him. His jump, though, placed him in Legolas' line of sight. The elf only had a breadth of a second to react. He swung the bow up slightly, but his bruised fingers would not cooperate. He lost hold of the arrow and it flew, its path awry. Turning a shocked and concerned look to Aragorn, Legolas noted with no small amount of relief that he was fine. So far. 

"Sorry!" the man called. Legolas nodded, and whirled away from Aragorn. He used the bow as a club, catching an approaching man underneath the jaw. The prince swung with so much force that the bow snapped. The man fell, a gurgling sound reaching Legolas' ears. 

Legolas regarded the broken bow for a moment. "The fates really are against me," he muttered. Another man came up on him. Legolas put the supposedly useless bow to use, swinging it. One jagged end hit the man's chest. The man spun, trying to land a punch. Legolas blocked, bringing his wrist up. The man's fist hit the elf's wrist, and Legolas grunted as pain shot through his arm. The bow dropped. Legolas caught the man's next punch, and landed on of his own to the man's face. 

There was a lull. Legolas turned to find Aragorn catching his breath not to far from him. The elf frowned. It was time to regroup. "This would be a problem, right?" Legolas deadpanned as he stepped back toward Aragorn. He had his hands up, ready to move without hesitation. 

Aragorn snorted. "This is now a problem."

Legolas eyed the men circling them. All had weapons, mostly swords and spears, a couple with bows. He glanced back to Aragorn, again noting with much frustration that they were both unarmed. "It is just now a problem? What kept it from being a problem, say, an twenty minutes ago?"

"That was when I thought you could still shoot an arrow with some accuracy."

Legolas, despite the situation they were in, gaped at Aragorn. In doing so, he turned his gaze from the men advancing on them, and nearly paid for it dearly. 

A call from Aragorn was his only warning. The elf sidestepped and ducked, not entirely sure where the strike was coming from. He gave a quick sigh of relief when the sword missed his side by a hairs breadth. He whirled, using his own momentum to shove the soldier's back. True, it wasn't the most graceful of moves, but it worked. The man fell forward, and Legolas landed a kick to his temple, effectively knocking him out of the fight. Stooping, he grabbed the man's sword and tossed it to Aragorn just in time for the Ranger to deflect an arrow coming at him. 

All movement stopped for a moment as the men took in what just happened. Legolas and Aragorn moved to stand back to back. Then, with a cry rising from fifteen throats, the men attacked. 

Aragorn only had time to note that the archers couldn't shoot for fear of hitting their own men, and charged into the fray, sword raised. He was determined not to give them a target. Legolas followed, already decided his first order of business was to procure a weapon. Aragorn concentrated on trying to disarm only; a warrior he might have been, but not a killer. He had no taste for man's blood. 

The Ranger whirled, deflecting a blade. Even as he followed through, he changed his hold on the sword to hit a man with the flat of his blade. The man grunted as the sword hit his side, but continued after Aragorn. The Ranger feinted with his blade, but landed a punch to the man's unprotected nose. He went down without another sound. Aragorn brought his sword back up, looking for his next target and trying to find Legolas at the same time. 

The elf was not far from him and holding his own, even without a weapon, but Aragorn could tell Legolas needed something in order to gain the upper hand. His fighting was reduced to a series of feints and quick punches, which, though Aragorn know from experience were powerful, just couldn't do the job the elf needed them to. Not with so many men around.

Legolas ducked low under a swing and came up quickly, grabbing the man's wrist. Using the man's own sword still in his grip, the elf parried another blow, then elbowed the man he had hold of. In doing so, he left himself open for a well aimed sword. Legolas' eyes widened and he spun, letting go of his quarry. The sword intended for the elf instead sank into the man's belly. Legolas backed away, knowing he was out of immediate danger, at least from those two. But, he placed himself in the open.

And became a perfect target for the archers. Keen senses suddenly screaming, Legolas sidestepped back toward the men he'd just got away from. Shoving the still shocked (and still alive) man out of the way, he grabbed the sword that now lay inches away from lifeless fingers. Three arrows imbedded themselves in trees just beyond Legolas' former position. 

Aragorn sighed, seeing that Legolas was now armed, and parried another blow. Steel rang loudly as the blades crossed and Aragorn suddenly whirled, leaving his opponent wide open for a blow to his throat from Aragorn's elbow. 

It wasn't long before all the men either lay lifeless or unconcsious on the ground or had run away. Aragorn noted that most were merely unconcious; six lay dead, and Aragorn truly grieved for that, as he knew Legolas did also. The Ranger looked around until he found the elf, who was efficiently dispatching one last archer. The archer slumped to the ground and Legolas, with a look of complete anger, was fiercely unbuckling the man's quiver. Aragorn looked closer; no, it wasn't the man's quiver. Legolas, without ceremony and apparently without caring overly much about the man's dignity, pulled the quiver off his back. 

"This," he told the unconcious man, "belongs to me. As does this." Legolas held up the ornate bow, practically shaking it in the insensate man's face. "And these," he said, picking up scattered arrows and shoving them in the quiver. Standing up, the elf carefully inspected his reacquired belongings and strapped them on. As he was buckling his quiver, Aragorn spoke.

"You know, I don't think he could hear you."

Legolas tested his bow, pulling back on the string a little bit before answering. "It's no wonder he couldn't hit anything. This is my bow."

Aragorn stayed quiet. He'd long since discovered that the elf was fiercely protective about his weapons, especially his bow. Anything Aragorn might say could be considered as an insult to the elf, and when it pertained to his bow, those insults became death knells.

"What were we doing?"

Aragorn started at the elf's question. "Uh, what?"

"Before all this."

"Would that be the heading for Rivendell part or the finding out what happened to Rabryn part?" Aragorn watched the elf carefully. "Did you get hit on the head? You know this."

"I'm thinking."

"Can you walk while you think? We need to get back." Aragorn ducked a friendly cuff from the elf as Legolas passed him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"She says she's from south of here. Her family was camping, and they were attacked." Elladan's voice was quiet in the Hall of Fire. He regarded the dark haired human woman sitting on the couch. She stared at the fire, her eyes blank. Her wrists and feet and been cleaned and bandaged. She was exhausted, and by all rights, should have been asleep. Elladan furrowed his brow as he watched her. "Sleep eludes her. She is worried."

"Does she have a name?" Elrond asked. 

"Not that I've been able to glean," Elladan said, his irritation showing.

"Enalaen."

Elladan, Elrohir and Elrond turned at the sound. The woman tore her gaze from the fire to look at the three elves. "Enalaen. My name." She shook her head, green eyes flashing in the firelight. "I apologize. I am not myself." 

Elrond sat in a chair opposite her. Before he spoke though, she continued.

"You do not need to start questioning me. I'll tell you what happened. This is your land; you should know what goes on here."

"You seem quite at ease, Mistress Enalaen."

Enalaen smiled slightly. "If you are referring to the fact that suddenly I'm rescued by elves..." she trailed off and shrugged. "I've never met an elf, but people are people. Unless they are orcs."

At Elrond's amused look, Enalaen seemed to replay her words. Her eyes widened. She immediately looked to the floor. "My lord," she stuttered, "forgive me. I forget my place."

"In my experience," Elrond answered, "when a human is overly tired, they cannot be held responsible for what they might say."

Relief shone in Enalaen's eyes. Elladan smothered a chuckle with a small cough. Elrond and Elrohir glanced at him, but before any of them could speak again, the door flew open to admit a harried elf maiden. 

Elrond stood, turning to meet Fiwen. Twigs and dry leaves adorned her disarrayed hair. She turned wide eyes onto Elrond, bowed hastily, and muttered hurried apologies for interupting. Upon close inspection, Elrond could see tear tracks on her cheeks. "He's disappeared again, hasn't he?" Elrohir said suddenly.

Fiwen nodded. "Yes, my lord. I have looked long and hard. I am so sorry."

"Calm yourself, Fiwen," Elrond told her. She made a visible effort to restrain herself. Enalaen, sensing something horribly amiss, stood up and looked from the maid to the lord. "It was expected; I honestly did not expect Rabryn to stay put."

"Rabyn," Enalaen whispered. "Rabryn is here?" she asked louder, panic coloring her voice. Elrond, who had turned to watch the human woman as soon as Fiwen bore her news, raised a hand. 

"Peace, Enalaen. Your questions will be answered. Fiwen, follow me." Elrond glanced at Enalaen. "You as well," he said. "Elladan, Elrohir, see about finding the boy. Enlist what help you think you need."

The twins nodded and ducked out the door ahead of their father. Elrond gestured to Fiwen and Enalaen to proceed him out the door. On the way out, he spoke to Fiwen. "I must apologize to you, Fiwen. I should have warned you of my suspicions when I put him in your care." 

Fiwen merely gaped as the lord of Imladris apologized to her. 

"Worry not, Enalaen," he continued. "Rabryn will be found. You are his mother, his 'Enna', are you not?"

Enalaen nodded. "What has happened?"

Elrond only shook his head. "I am not entirely sure." He regarded the two women standing before him for a moment before speaking again. They looked back at him, each with identical expressions. Fiwen's darker green eyes held monumental amounts of worry, while Enalaen's misty green orbs were quickly filling with panic. Both had dark hair, Fiwen's longer and a shade darker. Elrond suddenly smiled and chuckled. "You know, he was right. The two of you do look somewhat alike."

Panic and worry was replaced by mild surprise, and Fiwen and Enalaen turned to each other with appraising gazes. Fiwen graced Enalaen with a small, but genuine smile while the human woman chuckled softly. 

"We will find him," Elrond promised. "Now, come. Both of you need food, one of you needs rest desparately," he said with a pointed look at Enalaen. "And you both have stories to relate to me."

_ tbc..._

Okay, responses. This is so cool! I've never had so many reviews, but then again, I've never posted a story this long either.

Chloe! Girl, you had better get Erfier (sp?) out soon! I am so looking forward to reading it. Ok. February. I can wait 'til February. Maybe. You are so unbelievably kind, nin mellon. I'm absolutely blown away by your reviews. Lots of love!

Jo March: Yep, I'm finishing this one. As for "It Rains…", it's in the works. I don't know why I'm having so much trouble with it. I may just post what I have and let the reviewers (what little of them I have snared) be my muses. It will be updated, though. Soon, hopefully.

_Emmithar: Thanks for keeping me on the straight and narrow. It's so appreciated. Love to see your name on any of my stories…you're a favorite author of mine. _

_Susie: Oh, my…I am completely humbled by your beautiful review. What more can I say about those kind words? I hope I continue to live up to your expectations._

_Odyssey, leggy-stinks, and anyone else I've missed (I'm looking at the page! I hope I'm not dense enough to miss anyone.): Wow! Thank you so very much!_


	7. Seven

Uh, wow. What reviews! You people are amazing. This is the best response I've had to any story I've done! Thank you so much for encouraging me. Really, I mean it! But for you, each and every one, this story might not have gotten this far. There's only one chapter left after this one, so we are nearing the end. Hope you all are enjoying the ride! Cheers, Kellen  
  
Stolen  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Elrohir rounded a bend in the trail he'd been following. He had his bow in hand. Just a few minutes ago, the uneasiness he was feeling had intensified so greatly that the elf was a little jumpy. He looked around, hoping to find some sign of Elladan. The older twin, however, chose not to make his presence known. Elrohir gave up the search, knowing that if Elladan were close by, he would have found him by now. Elrohir shook his head, suddenly regreting not taking his father's implied suggestion they bring people with them while they hunted for Rabryn. Instead, Elladan and Elrohir, after the older twin put forth his token argument and the younger had rebuffed it, went out alone. "I am such an idiot," Elrohir muttered softly.  
  
Soft rustling sounds reached him, and Elrohir went into the trees. Crouching close to the trunk with an arrow notched, he watched carefully. He smiled, relieved, when he could make out who was coming toward him. He held back a chuckle when he saw Aragorn try to trip Legolas. Legolas retaliated by cuffing him upside the head. Even as he did so, though, the prince of Mirkwood looked up and quirked an eyebrow in Elrohir's direction.  
  
Elrohir smiled. The prince, at least, knew he was here. Elrohir waited until the pair came closer and then quickly dropped out of the trees behind Aragorn.  
  
And almost had his head cleaved from his shoulders. Aragorn turned quickly, sword already coming out of its sheath. Elrohir ducked. Aragorn stopped, mid swing, looking mildly chagrined. Legolas was trying to hide any sign of mirth. Elrohir glanced at him, then swung his gaze back to Aragorn.  
  
"Little brother," he said slowly, "the point of that was what?"  
  
Aragorn shrugged. "You should know better than to sneak up on me."  
  
"Sneak? I?" Elrohir turned to Legolas. "Did I sneak?"  
  
"I knew you were there."  
  
"There. You see?" Elrohir told Aragorn. "He knew I was there."  
  
Aragorn turned an irritated gaze on his friend. "You did, did you?"  
  
Legolas shrugged. Elrohir took advantage of the lull to change subject. "You've been in trouble again, I see." He motioned to the bruise on Legolas' cheek. "Or did my little brother decide he'd had quite enough of you?"  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes. "I want to keep moving," he told Aragorn.  
  
"We were going back to Rivendell," Aragorn told Elrohir. "We've got a bit of information that Ada would probably like to know."  
  
"If it's the slavers, he knows. Elladan and I found Rabryn's mother and took her back with us." Elrohir paused. "She was in a bit of a sorry state, but she seems to be recovering nicely. If she'd sleep, that is."  
  
"So where are you going?"  
  
"Fiwen lost Rabryn. We think he might have followed the two of you, or tried to, anyway. Elladan and I came out looking for him."  
  
"Just you and Elladan?" Aragorn's voice was laced with concern. "Where's Elladan?"  
  
"I think we can handle ourselves, Estel," Elrohir said, neatly covering up the fact he had not a clue where Elladan was. "There weren't many, according to Enalaen." Seeing Aragorn's look of confusion, he clarified. "Rabryn's mother. Her name is Enalaen."  
  
"You don't understand, Elrohir. The man in charge wants elves." Aragorn looked to Legolas, hoping the elf would help him out here. He turned back to Elrohir. "He's convinced that an elf would bring in enough money to keep his little company afloat. More so that any man he could get."  
  
"I thought that made sense," Legolas said, winking at Elrohir.  
  
"Makes sense to me. Any elf is worth more than a man."  
  
"You are not helping," Aragorn said slowly.  
  
Elrohir smiled, then continued along his original thought. "Elladan and I came out to track Rabryn. You've seen nothing?"  
  
"Not of Rabryn," Legolas said wryly. "Have you any luck?"  
  
"I'm following something," Elrohir replied. "Though it could be just the heavy footed man you travel with, Legolas."  
  
Aragorn snorted. "We'll come with you."  
  
They had made some progress, what with three experienced trackers looking for a trail left by one who had no experience in covering his tracks. Soon they were very sure they were close. There was, however, a problem.  
  
They were also far too close for comfort, in their opinion, to a group of men. Some, when they caught fleeting glimpses of them, were recognized as ones that Legolas and Aragorn had downed in their last encounter. Aragorn and Elrohir kept on the trail left by Rabryn while Legolas scouted for the men. The prince of Mirkwood would blend into the trees, going ahead and to the right, keeping the band of men within sight.  
  
Legolas suddenly appeared in front of Elrohir. "Move to the left. They are shifting direction and will cross the trail you are following approximately one hundred yards ahead." Elrohir turned to relay the information to Aragorn, but Legolas caught his arm. "Not too far left, though. There is another group."  
  
"You want us to go between the two groups?" Aragorn whispered. "Without being caught?"  
  
"Of course without being caught." Elrohir rolled his eyes. "Lead us," he told Legolas. "We'll catch the trail on the other side."  
  
Legolas nodded and melted back into the trees, Elrohir and Aragorn following. They jogged through the brush, leaving almost no trace of their passing and effortlessly skirting obstacles. Still, it wasn't fast enough. Legolas stopped them and pointed up. With a nod, Elrohir sprang into the nearest tree. Aragorn followed Legolas to a big oak. He looked at it wearily. It looked like the same tree they'd spent part of night in with Rabryn. Sighing, he climbed into the branches after Legolas just before the first man came into view.  
  
Legolas glanced at the man, a slightly amused smirk in place. 'Cut it close enough, Ranger?' he thought to himself. He scanned the lines of men, his eyes suddenly lighting on something he'd hoped not to see. He caught Aragorn's attention and nodded toward the back of the group passing under them.  
  
"Rabryn," the man whispered so low that even Legolas barely heard him.  
  
The boy was bound and trussed, carried like a sack across the back of a horse. The horse was plodding along behind an overloaded wagon. Jamyn rode in the wagon, apparently talking to the child. Though Aragorn couldn't hear a word said, it was obvious by the look on Legolas' face that the elf heard every word.  
  
"It's too bad we couldn't get more on this last run," Jamyn was saying. "Sold everything else. Thought we could get a quick profit by catching a few more. I haven't had this much trouble with my cargo since...well, I have never had this much trouble. Your whole family was nothing but trouble," he told Rabryn. "All trouble. Should've sold you and your mother when we got rid of your father. No. Decided to take you and her to a town where I know I'd get more from you."  
  
Legolas narrowed his eyes as he watched Rabryn's response. By now, the wagon was almost directly underneath the tree he and Aragorn hid in.  
  
"My father should have skewered you," the child said.  
  
Legolas hid a small smile. The child may not have been imaginative, but he certainly got his point across. He looked at Aragorn, who, despite the situation, shook his head while an amused look crossed his face.  
  
Legolas had a plan. He was going to wait until all the men passed and come down behind them. With Aragorn and Elrohir's help, they would have had no trouble freeing Rabryn. It was simple.  
  
It quickly became complicated.  
  
Rabryn's answer had incensed Jamyn. The man leaped up and cuffed the boy's head. Rabryn cried out. Legolas moved ever so slightly, silently protesting the boy's treatment. He saw Elrohir, across the way, do the same. Aragorn, though, when he moved, managed to make enough noise to attract Jamyn's attention. Legolas cast a glance at the man. Aragorn shrugged, mentally apologizing and chastising himself even as he drew his sword.  
  
Jamyn was shouting for his men as he drew his own weapon. "In the trees! Check them all!"  
  
Aragorn and Legolas quickly split. Aragorn went to his right, deftly jumping into the branches of another tree, hoping against hope that it would hold his weight. Legolas went left, running full tilt along the branch as arrows were shot into the branches. Appparently, the men's way of checking was just to shoot randomly and quickly into every tree within range.  
  
Elrohir, however, took a more direct approach. Deciding he really didn't have the inclination to dodge unaimed arrows, he easily dropped out of the tree, firing a shot even on his way down. The arrow found its mark, lodging deep in the throat of one of the archers. Before the first dead man fell, another arrow went deep into the chest of another man. The dark haired elf, having gained a bit of a respite, looked around for his companions.  
  
Aragorn had come down out of the tree. Judging by the disheveled look he now sported, Elrohir would have guessed he not come down willingly. He watched his foster brother for a moment, even as he let loose another arrow, and decided the Ranger was not in immediate trouble. Elrohir whirled, trying to find another target. He watched one of Legolas' arrows take down another archer half-hidden in the brush.  
  
The prince of Mirkwood was still amoung the branches. Elrohir shouted a warning to him. One of the archers had tracked the elf's arrow and aiming almost unerringly for Legolas' position. Elrohir quickly brought his bow to bear, but a green fletched arrow downed the man before Elrohir could do much at all. Elrohir turned and found Legolas standing near the trunk of the tree, directly below his former position. Legolas nodded toward the dark-haired elf, silently thanking him for the warning.  
  
Elrohir sidestepped, deftly avoiding an arrow. He looked up, bow drawn, only to find a single man staring at him. Oh, there were other men around, but none paid that much attention to the dark-haired archer. The one standing in front of him, however, grinned at the elf. Elrohir quirked an eyebrow, a bit taken back by the man's attitude.  
  
"Watch out for him, Elrohir," Legolas called. The prince was still firing, making his way toward Aragorn. "Burly can be a problem," he continued quickly.  
  
"Burly?" Elrohir repeated, looking over the man. Burly looked like an ox ready to charge. Elrohir fully expected him to start stamping the ground. With no small amount of amusement, Elrohir decided to see what Burly could do that was such a problem.  
  
As a result Elrohir found himself on the receiving end of Burly's charge. Even the elf himself was quite willing to admit, at least to himself, that what happened was simply because of Elrohir's own arrogance.  
  
Elrohir moved quickly enough to avoid the charge. It was the slope that threw him off. Or, more accurately, threw him down. With a small cry of surprise, Elrohir's foot slipped. Because of his own momentum, he slid backward, tumbling rather gracelessly down the embankment. Even as he fell, though, Elrohir noted with some satisfaction that Burly was having problems of his own.  
  
Elrohir may have gone down the hill, but at least he still had some semblence of control. The elf had managed, for the most part, to stay somewhat upright, only falling completely when he came to the bottom. Burly had dove for Elrohir at the last second and, when Elrohir moved, found himself diving down the slope head first.  
  
They landed nearly on top of each other, Burly's weight taking Elrohir's breath away. The elf rolled, ready to fight, only to find that Burly was already unconscious. Elrohir, still struggling mightily for breath, rolled to his knees, eying the man warily. "Problem, huh, Legolas?" he muttered. Working his jaw, where he'd taken a hard hit from a tree root as he landed, Elrohir glanced up the steep slope. Pulling leaves and twigs out of his hair, he said, "I don't see a problem. That wasn't problematic. Really." Looking around for his bow, Elrohir continued muttering. "You might have warned me, oh mighty Prince of Mirkwood. I'd love to know just what sort of problems you had with him. All I had to do was roll him down a hill. Puts him out like blowing out a candle."  
  
Elrohir's monologue was stopped short by a sudden warning. His senses screamed, and he only had time to fall back to the ground. Rolling onto his stomach and looking up, he groaned. "Or maybe not," he muttered. "I see you found my bow," he told Burly as the elf got to his knees. The man was kneeling and already had another arrow notched and aimed unerringly at Elrohir's chest. "I would like it back now."  
  
"Nah, I like this one," the man replied. "If you want, you can have mine." He gestured to what seemed at first look a small pile of broken wood.  
  
Elrohir eyed it for a second, then quirked an eyebrow at Burly. "I'd rather have my own, thank you."  
  
"Two people, one bow," Burly said, giving the words a melodramatic flourish. Elrohir rolled his eyes. "Not good." And he fired.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jamyn stalked through his small band of men that seemed to get smaller and smaller as the minutes wore on. With a frustrated sigh, he noted that most were still alive. Their attackers were showing mercy. Jamyn hated mercy. Mercy always made things more difficult. Give me a clean kill any time over a hard fought battle just to knock my opponent down, he thought as he parried a stray blow from one of his own men. In a fit of anger, Jamyn thrust the sword behind him, killing the man without a backward glance. His target was in front of him, and he didn't want to be slowed.  
  
Aragorn spun, feeling the stare upon him. Jamyn stood there, a sword drawn. With a feral cry, Jamyn charged Aragorn, swinging his sword with all the strength that rage can give.  
  
Aragorn parried quickly, forced back a few steps under the onslaught, but not really worried yet. Jamyn may have been strong, and good with the weapon, but Aragorn had all the tutelage of his brothers and strength of his heritage with him. Jamyn couldn't take the future king down unless something drastic happened.  
  
Aragorn was just gaining the upper hand when the drastic did happen. He had brought his sword to bear, spinning around behind Jamyn, exposing his back for only a second to the man. His step faltered and his sword lowered at the sight before him. In a moment of startled concern for his brother, he stopped and called Elrohir's name as he watched the elf fall.  
  
Jamyn found the moment to strike, and he didn't waste it.  
  
tbc...Evil, huh? 


	8. Eight

And again, I write to Dobie Grey. "I wanna get lost in your rock and roll..." :) I'm such a freak.  
  
Sorry this took so long and its a week or so after I promised I'd have it out. I did a total rewrite, and then my computer did strange things and lost the rewrite, so I rewrote the rewrite. *looks back on that last sentence* Uh, yeah...  
  
So, I'll be a tad nice and recap chapter seven in, like, two sentences. Rabryn's still caught, and Legolas, Aragorn, and Elrohir get mixed up in the mess. Elrohir's on the wrong end of his own arrow, thanks to Burly, and Jamyn looks to be about to cleave Aragorn's head from his shoulders. All in all, we didn't leave our heroes in very good positions. We are evil.  
  
Stolen  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Rabryn hit the ground hard enough that colored spots danced before the child's eyes. He'd rolled when he landed, not entirely of his own volition, but fortunate nonetheless. Horse's hooves pawed and stamped anxiously too close for his comfort. Rabryn tried to roll away, but, trussed as he was, found it more difficult than he thought.  
  
Someone stepped over him and Rabryn started. The boot planted near his head looked nothing like the shoes the slavers wore. Rabryn craned his neck around to look up and found the blond elf smiling down at him.  
  
"Hello," Rabryn chirped.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes and shook his head. He shouldered his bow and picked up the child, on long dagger in his hand. As he turned, his gaze caught a sight that slowed his blood. He froze, almost dropping Rabryn. He tried to warn his friend as he saw Jamyn start the fatal swing, but his breath caught.  
  
Rabryn looked up when he felt the elf falter. Horrified eyes saw what Legolas had seen and he cried out, not in warning, but in fear and despair.  
  
It was enough to gain Aragorn's attention. He whirled, swinging wildly and somehow managed to catch Jamyn's blade. The force behind Jamyn's swing couple with the Aragorn's awkward stance tore the broad sword from the Ranger's hands. It fell into the brush, landing out of sight with a muffled thud.  
  
Aragorn, now favoring a bruised hand, faced Jamyn quickly. The slave trader was already moving for the kill.  
  
"Don't." There was no hint of pleading in the tone; it was one of pure command and that was how Legolas intended it. The sword stopped only inches from Aragorn's throat. "There is an arrow trained on you," Legolas continued, "and I do not miss."  
  
"Neither do I," Jamyn replied and moved the sword closer.  
  
Aragorn barely kept from flinching. He fancied he could already feel the bite of the cold steel. He looked at Legolas. At Jamyn's movement, the prince moved and rattled his bow just enough to make a little noise. "Put it down."  
  
Jamyn grinned. "You first."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elrohir moved as soon as he sensed Burly letting the arrow go. They were too close, though, and the arrow imbedded itself deep in Elrohir's shoulder. The force of the blow spun the elf around and he caught himself on his uninjured arm, grunting as he jarred the new wound.  
  
He could hear Burly laughing as the man came closer behind him. Annoyed at himself and in a great deal of pain, Elrohir held his breath and narrowed his eyes. He waited for just the right moment and, praying to the Valar that he was right, kicked behind him. Elrohir's foot caught Burly in the shin. The man stumbled and the arrow he'd been holding dropped.  
  
It never made it to the ground. Elrohir caught it and, ignoring the pain it caused, surged upward. Burly gasped and Elrohir pushed him away. The man fell backward, Elrohir's arrow firmly imbedded in his chest. He landed with a small cry and Elrohir noted that his eyes were already glazing over.  
  
Elrohir sighed and found a sturdy tree to lean against. His vision swam a little and he clutched at the wound. Before long, he was falling, but strong and gentle hands caught him. Elrohir shook off the cloud of dizziness, forcing himself to coherency and looked around.  
  
"That was graceless."  
  
"Shut up, Elladan," the younger elf muttered. "I could have used your help."  
  
Elladan shrugged. "I was held up." He perused Elrohir's injury. "If we get you to Ada soon enough, you will be fine."  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
Elladan paused, concern marring his features. "Whatever are you apologizing for?"  
  
"I'm an idiot," Elrohir mumbled, his speech becoming less and less clear.  
  
Elladan rolled his eyes, smiling a little in spite of the situation. "Elrohir, I already know that. Now, be still so I can look at this."  
  
"What took you?" Elrohir questioned. "Worried."  
  
"Sorry about that, brother. I found someone following us." He paused. "Well, trying to follow something." He shook his head. "Enalaen snuck out of Imladris, apparently. I tracked her. She has some skill or she's just lucky. She came this way, but managed to avoid the slavers. Perhaps its something she could teach you."  
  
"Wondered where Rabryn got it."  
  
Elladan chuckled. "Hold still."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Enalaen had stopped just before coming into the clearing. The sounds of fighting had halted her steps and it was a most forunate thing. Mere seconds after she'd stopped, a broadsword sliced through the air, thudded and skid along the ground and stopped mere inches from her skirt. She stepped back, wide-eyed. She looked down at the sword and back into the clearing, trying to see exactly what was happening. When she found the sight she both longed for and dreaded to see, her eyes narrowed and she set her jaw. Without conscious thought, she took up the sword and strode through the bushes.  
  
She found herself coming to stand over her son. Narit looked up as the tip of the sword came to a stop a foot from his chest. Slowly, he took his hands off Rabryn's ropes.  
  
"You can't habe him," Enalaen said, her voice shaking slightly as she suddenly realized what she was doing, but still full of rage.  
  
Narit eyed the tip of the sword as it wobbled slightly. He swallowed. "Put it down, woman," he ordered.  
  
"I won't let you take him," Enalaen answered, her voice turning shrill.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jamyn turned slightly, distracted by Enalaen. Aragorn ducked and Legolas let loose his arrow. Without watching the slaver fall, Legolas immediately had an arrow aimed in Narit's direction. When Narit lunged for Enalean, Legolas didn't hesitate.  
  
Narit's momentum carried him forward, and he fell, pulling Enalaen down under him. As if having an arrow in his back wasn't enough, Aragorn's sword, still in Enalaen's grip, sliced across his chest. A horrified Enalaen tried to scramble out from under him, inadvertantly kicking her own son.  
  
By this time, two strong pairs of hands were lifting Narit's form off of her. As Aragorn shoved Narit away, Legolas cut Rabryn's ropes.  
  
"You must be Enalaen," Aragorn said as he helped her sit up.  
  
She nodded, eyes already on Rabryn. Rabryn lept forward with a cry and, knocking his mother back down, wrapped his arms around her neck. Both had tears streaming down their cheeks.  
  
Aragorn smiled at Legolas. The elf raised an eyebrow when the smile suddenly slipped. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Elrohir!" Aragorn scrambled to his feet and turned in the direction he'd seen his brother fall.  
  
Legolas stood and moved a few steps to follow, but stopped suddenly. With a worried glance in Aragorn's direction, he fingered his bow. He sighed and turned back to Enalaen and Rabryn. He couldn't leave them alone, and if Aragorn needed him, he'd call. Legolas impatiently tapped his fingers against his leg. It didn't make waiting any easier.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elrond knew he shouldn't have been patient. He should've sent the scouts as soon as he'd discovered his sons had gone out alone. He shook his head, stopped the lecture he was giving himself. He'd save that for his sons. And Legolas. The prince was going to get away unscathed when it came to Elrond's ire.  
  
Sighing, Elrond told himself that at least they had all come home in almost good condition. The elf snorted. It was a sad thing indeed when "almost good condition" included a deep arrow wound, rope burns, deep bruises, a tramatized child, and a family still missing a father and husband. The thing that surprised Elrond the most was the fact that Aragorn and Legolas had come home unscathed for the most part. The elf prince's wrists had not been pretty, but cleaned and bandaged, were well on their way to healing. Aragorn had a shoulder so bruised it hurt Elrond to look at it. Aragorn hadn't said a word about it, but Elrohir had said something about falling out of a tree. Elrond, considered one of the wisest of the elf lords, had said nothing when he saw Aragorn's piercing gaze on Elrohir.  
  
Even Elrohir, who had taken the most greivous wound, was recovering nicely. The elf was exhausted and sore, but he had received good treatment soon after the injury.  
  
Elrond sighed and turned from the view of Imladris he was not really seeing anyway and made his way to the Hall of Fire, where his sons, including Elrohir who couldn't be made to sleep, Legolas, Rabryn and Enalaen had gathered.  
  
They were going to figure out what to do with Enalaen. Elrond strongly suspected she would not leave her husband to his fate, not after what she'd been through for Rabryn. Elrond shook his head. The woman dearly needed rest. They could help her find her husband, but Elrond wanted everyone well before they started on the next stage of rescuing Enalaen's family. There was no doubt in his mind that they would help her, but he wanted it to be one his own terms.  
  
Elrond entered the Hall, already prepared to answer her rebuttal to his offer of sanctuary. Enalaen sat on on end of a couch, Rabryn sprawled next to her with his head in her lap. Legolas, at Rabryn's insistence, sat on the other end of the couch, near Rabryn's feet and looking decidedly uncomfortable. Elrond smothered a smile. While the rest of them were at ease with Rabryn around, the prince of Mirkwood had no experience whatsoever with children and it showed in his tense posture. The elf looked ready to do battle with a platoon of orcs instead of sitting near a child next to a fireplace.  
  
Aragorn was sprawled in a chair near them, eyes closed. When Elrond came in, he opened one eye and saw Legolas' countenance. "Relax, Legolas. It's a child, not an orc."  
  
Elladan, next to a decidedly weary Elrohir, laughed as Legolas stiffened.  
  
Elrond held up a hand. "Peace," was all he said. While Legolas' situation was certainly amusing, Elrond was not in the mood to be amused. "Enalaen," he continued, "we will discuss your situation in a moment. Stay, though, while I speak to my sons and their friend."  
  
Elrond's sons, foster and elf both, winced. Legolas promptly forgot about the terror of having a child near him when he realized he was included in Elrond's lecture.  
  
"Elrohir said it quite succintly and clearly not too long ago," Elrond stated, "so I will repeat it and let it be at that. But, so help me, if you repeat a stunt like this, I will not be so lenient. That goes for you as well, young prince of Mirkwood." Elrond paused, letting his words sink in. "Going off by yourself." He shook his head. "In Elrohir's words, you are idiots. The lot of you."  
  
Aragorn shot an accusing glance at Elrohir, who shrugged one shoulder indifferently. Elrond watched the exchange and decided that Elrohir was indeed getting a dose of that special tea soon. The younger twin needed rest, but refused. Elrond held back a sigh. Elrohir was stubborn, all right. Almost as stubborn as Elrond himself.  
  
"Sorry, Ada," Elladan said quietly.  
  
"Never mind it," Elrond said, waving a hand. He knew that it would make no difference in future endeavors. They would do what they wished without thinking first. "We have more pressing matters to discuss. Enalaen?"  
  
The woman looked up. During the elves' exchange, she'd tried to be as unobstrusive as possible by seeing to a half asleep Rabryn. "Yes, my lord?" she asked quietly, hoping that the imposing lord didn't have a lecture for her prepared.  
  
Elrond sat down in a chair opposite the couch. "We are prepared to offer you sanctuary here in Rivendell for your recovery." Elrond paused, suddenly unsure of how to proceed when he saw the torn and sorrowful look in Enalaen's eyes.  
  
"My lord, I have a home elsewhere."  
  
"From what Fiwen told me, though, a home, but no family."  
  
"There is one."  
  
Elrond nodded. "I know."  
  
Enalaen stroked Rabryn's hair for a moment before saying anything. "I do not know what I should do, my lord."  
  
Elrond sighed. "I cannot answer that for you, Enalaen. What you do next is for you to decide."  
  
Enalaen looked up. The firelight glinted off fresh tears that made their way down her face. "It would be different if he had been killed outright. It would be different if I knew he still lived. This uncertainty of even where he is..." She trailed off. Enalaen sighed, her breath hitching. "How can I even begin? I can't leave him to his fate, but if I can't find him..."  
  
Elrond nodded slowly. "Enalaen, look at me." She did, hesitantly meeting his eyes. "Stay in Imladris for the time being. Fiwen would be more than happy to help you here. She has taken quite a shine to young Rabryn. Recover your strength here."  
  
Enalaen nodded hesitantly. She opened her mouth, but closed it again, afraid to question Elrond.  
  
"We will pool our resources. Perhaps with our expertise and with your first hand accounts, we can discover your husband's fate. If you are not willing to give up on him, we will not either."  
  
Enalaen tried to thank him, but found her voice gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The night was half gone. Legolas had long ago slipped quietly out of Elrond's house and into the courtyard. He stood still in the center of one of the many pathways, looking up at the stars and smiling. They shone brightly tonight, seeming to lend their light to the hope in Imladris that night. All was quiet but for a gentle breeze barely rustling the leaves and the far off sound of water.  
  
It had been decided earlier in the evening that Fiwen would be called in the morning to see to Rabryn while arrangements were made for Enalaen and Rabryn's impending stay. The small family had been sequestered in one of the many guest rooms, and one of the servants had reported that Enalaen slept soundly within minutes of retiring. Hope had seemed to give her rest this night, and for that, Legolas was glad.  
  
The blond elf stopped, listening to the night again, smiling when he caught another sound behind him. "Good morning, Estel."  
  
Aragorn looked up at the sky. "This is morning?" he asked.  
  
Legolas shrugged. "The stars shine bright as day tonight."  
  
Aragorn looked around, trying to peer through the shadows. "Not quite."  
  
Legolas turned to face his friend. "Not able to sleep?" he asked.  
  
"You woke me up."  
  
"I did not."  
  
Aragorn grimaced. "All right. Maybe you didn't, but still...what are you doing out here?"  
  
"Enjoying the night."  
  
Aragorn sighed. "I'm going back to bed."  
  
Legolas smiled. "I am thinking, Estel. Just thinking."  
  
"Thinking what?"  
  
"What happens now?"  
  
Aragorn shrugged. "That's up to Ada, now, I suppose."  
  
"Not entirely," Legolas countered. "Enalaen would seem to have a say in the matter. This is about her family."  
  
"She's not in her right mind as of now."  
  
"She seemed coherent to me."  
  
"You obviously don't know human women."  
  
Legolas countered this with a glare. "Oh, and you do?"  
  
Aragorn sent Legolas a withering glance. "She doesn't know what to do next. That much is obvious."  
  
"Do we?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do we know what to do next?" Legolas asked. "What is the next step?"  
  
"We should try to reunite this family, if her husband still lives."  
  
"How?"  
  
"That I do not know." Aragorn frowned. "And I just made your point for you, didn't I?"  
  
Legolas nodded, smirking.  
  
"Funny. Very funny, elf."  
  
Legolas started chuckling.  
  
"I am going to bed."  
  
"Good night, Strider."  
  
"You are going to stay out here?"  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
"Keep thinking?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Another nod.  
  
Aragorn turned to walk away. "Let me know what you come up with. I'd really love to know what's to be done."  
  
"Aragorn." The call halted the man. He turned to face Legolas. "Have hope for them."  
  
Aragorn smiled. "I have to. It's my name."  
  
"Funny, Estel." Legolas caught up with his friend. "I'll walk you."  
  
"Done thinking already?"  
  
A noncommittal sound was his only answer.  
  
"Oh, I understand. You need my protection."  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Beg pardon?"  
  
"You are afraid another child will come out of the darkness upon you, and you need me to protect you from the fell beasts that roam the shadows."  
  
"I will not even acknowledge that with an answer."  
  
"I was right, though, wasn't I?"  
  
"Just go back to bed, Estel."  
  
Aragorn clapped a hand to Legolas' shoulder. "I will protect you with my life. I will not let the children get you, mighty hunter of Mirkwood."  
  
"That is it. I am staying out here the remainder of the night."  
  
Aragorn stopped in mock dismay. "No, my lord! You cannot! The children. They might come upon you this night."  
  
"One the other hand, I think I will retire to my rooms and lock the door."  
  
"A most excellent idea!" Aragorn exclaimed. "That way they cannot get to you."  
  
"That way you cannot get to me."  
  
The friendly bickering continued as they made their way into the house. The stars still shone brightly behind them, illuminating the night and making the dark seem like day. They seemed to make known the fact that all would be well on the morrow, and that rest would be easy tonight. Hope prevailed.  
  
THE END  
  
Ok, see the sequel...still in progress, obviously, but up shortly! Thank you for being patient and I hope you enjoyed the ride!  
  
("Gimme the beat, boys, and free my soul!") I have got to stop that. I just need to write a songfic to get that out of my system. LotR to Dobie Grey? That could be interesting...:) Or just weird!  
  
Cheers, Kellen 


End file.
